deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Fanon: Ep. 6, Part 1
"Welcome back to the Ridonculous Race Fanon! Last time, everything seemed fine as we entered the world of Portal. But GLaDOS threw us all for a loop and tried to kidnap up all. However, thankfully, Segata managed to use his powers again to save us all. "But what will happen this time? Who will bite the dust, and who will come in first? Find out this time on, The Ridonculous Race Fanon!" "Today, everyone will be randomized as there was no winner last time. Here are the first five teams: "Superman & Inkling! "Weiss & Lucas! "Katara & Mewtwo! "Goku & Vincent! "Segata & Daddy! "These will be the first five teams to head off. Racers, get ready!" "Alright kid, get ready to go." Weiss said. "Hey, im not a kid!" Lucas said. "I helped escape from GLaDOS!" "Yeah, nice job." Weiss said. "Getting captured like that." Lucas' eyes began to tear up a little. "Hey," Naruto said. "He actually did pretty well! You helped melt the w-" "GO!" Don shouted, and Lucas left before hearing the rest of what Naruto was going to say. "And the last four teams are: "Deadpool and Megaman! "Pit and Vegeta! "Satsuki and Ringabel! "Mario and Naruto!" "Seriously!?" Vegeta said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS! I WAS AMONG THE FIRST LAST TIME AND NOW IM IN THE SECOND HALF!?" "Sorry, luck of the draw." Don said. "rrrrrg," Vegeta said. "Well madame," Ringabel said, taking Satsuki's hand. "Might i say you look quite beautiful?" Satsuki took her hand away and replied, "I saw you flirting with that water-girl in two episodes, Two-timer." "She has already made her feelings quite clear," Ringabel continued. "And i can assure you we aren't anything more than acquaintences." "Regardless, im saying no." Satsuki replied. "Given time, you might change your mind." Ringabel said. "Given time, you might lose this race." Satsuki retorted. ~ The first five teams came out in New LA, the make-shift earth city on planet Mira. The Don-box was in the North Industrial District, near some large mech-like robots. Goku and Vincent got there first. "Ready, Set, Skell?" ---- ALL-IN: READY, SET, SKELL ----------------------------------------------- Take a Skell, and drive WNW to Noctilum. The next Don- Box awaits there. ---------------------------------------------- The rest of the teams arrived as Goku and Vincent boarded their Skells. Goku had trouble figuring out the controls, and as a result, he and Vincent fell behind the other four teams. But eventually, they were off. The final four teams came out just as Weiss and Lucas arrived in Noctilum. There were six people standing by as Weiss grabbed the ticket. it read: ----------------------------------- BOTCH-OR-WATCH: COLOSSAL SEARCH ------------------------------------ One of you will have to search Noctilum to find a Primitive Colossus Statue. You will get instructions, afterward, from one of the attendents, who will accompany you. ---------------------------------- Katara, Mewtwo, Superman, Inkling and Segata and Daddy showed up as Weiss went off to search, leaving Lucas twiddling his thumbs. Superman, Katara and Segata also began to search, all of them followed by a BLADE. ~ "So, um, how's it like?" Naruto asked Mario. "In your world, how are things." "Usually calm." Mario replied. "Occasionally, Bowsaa comes around and takes away Peach, but i can usually defeat him and bring her home." "Oh." Naruto says. They continued to ride in silence. ~ "Such, uh, riveting conversations!" Don said. "What will they talk about next time? Will they even TALK AT ALL AND MAKE THINGS INTERESTING HERE!?!" Don turned in the direction of the contestants. "WE'RE LOSING VIEWERS BY THE MINUTE PEOPLE!" Don then turned back to the camera, blushing a bit. "Uh, right. Will Vegeta and Weiss continue to butt heads? Will Lucas stop being a crybaby? Will Deadpool FINALLY behave himself? Find out next time on, The RIdonculous Race!" Category:Blog posts